Five Night's At Pik Pik's Pizzeria
by Peridork- Smol Forme
Summary: Captain Olimar was a poor man. The only way he could have supported his family was to get a job. He did just that. But he ended up almost dying in the process. His dreams haunted him ever since, but they don't scare him anymore, because he survived the night. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"You should really take the job," Olimar's Wife frowned. "After all, you _are_ the one who discovered the pikmin." Olimar sighed. "I know. It's just that I have heard bad rumors about that place. Besides, we have some money." Olimar's Wife stared at him. " _Some_ isn't enough." Olimar looked to see his kids eating a few pik pik carrots in the corner. Then he stared at the advertisement for Pik Pik's Pizzeria. She was right. They really did need some money. "Okay, I'll give it a shot." Olimar hopped off of his chairs and walked to the door. "Well, wish me luck." Olimar left to the famous pizzeria, already regretting his choice.

As he arrived at the restaurant, Olimar forgot about the rumors upon seeing the sign on the front. It showed a red pikmin with a black hat and bowtie with a microphone, a yellow pikmin holding two drumsticks with cupcakes at the end and wearing a bib, and a blue pikmin with an electric guitar and a red bowtie. In front of them was the words 'Pik Pik's Pizzeria' in big white letters. Olimar smiled, thinking that the whole experience would be better than you expected. "Looks decent. Maybe I'll consider bringing my family here." Olimar walked inside.

The restaurant was huge. It had a big red stage with the three pikmin animatronics that Olimar had seen on the sign. They were currently singing the Pikmin 2 theme song. As Olimar walked to the manager's office, A young man with short blue hair and a purple shirt approached him. "I'm sorry sir, but if you want to come inside y…" The boy's eyes went wide, and so did Olimar's. "Captain Olimar?" "…Alph?" Olimar was confused. Then he remembered that he had to come to Koppai to work. "W-why are you here, sir? I thought you worked on Hocotate?" Olimar sighed. "No. The company was closed, so I had to work here." "Oh, okay. Just in case you wanted to know, the manager's office is that way." Alph smiled. "Thanks Alph." Olimar prayed that the manager wasn't the former president of Hocotate Freight. Olimar opened the door to find another friend sitting at the desk- Captain Charlie. "Ah! Hello, Olimar. Long time no see." "Hello, Charlie. I'm here to apply for the job." Charlie looked surprised. "Really? Are you sure you want the job?" Olimar immediately became suspicious. "Um… Yes?" Charlie handed Olimar an application form. "When you're done filling out the paper, Alph and Brittany will give you a tour of the place." Once Olimar filled out the form, he went with Alph and Brittany for the tour. "So, this large room is the Dining Area and the Stage. This is where the main animatronics perform every day!" Alph grinned. "All of our animatronics are named after the ones you named on PNF-404." The group walked into a room with many children sitting at tables. "This is Party Room One." Brittany pointed out the door. "There are three other party rooms in the pizzeria." Olimar was led into a small corner. He saw a winged pikmin attached to a music box handing out prizes to kids. Once the kids left, Alph took Olimar to the winged pikmin. It went back into the music box. "Check this out." Alph winded the music box and smiled. The music box began to play the Pikmin 3 theme song. Once done, the box opened and the pikmin popped out with a squeal. The group led Olimar to a room with different games. "This is the game room. We have a special animatronic here." Alph led Olimar to a rock pikmin handing out balloons and saying "hi". "The best part? He's made of real rock!" Alph pet the rock pikmin. Olimar felt the animatronic. It actually felt like rock. Olimar went to a small, wiry, room. On the floor was a large bulbmin. It was broken, as it had a busted eye, no fabric on its flower or legs, and its mouth was wide open. A few toddlers were seen pulling its tongue and chewing on it. Olimar stared in horror. "And that's…Mangle Bulby…" Alph gulped. "Um, w-we didn't have enough money to fix it, so we made it a 'take apart and put back together attraction'." Brittany looked nervous, too. "Um, let's show you your new office!" Brittany spoke quickly. Olimar was walked into the main hall. It had two restrooms, and a door labeled 'Parts & Service'. Olimar pointed to the door. "Where does that door go?" Alph looked. "Oh, that's the room that we keep extra parts in." Olimar walked towards the office. It contained a desk, posters, a flashlight, some drawings, and two vents. On the desk was some papers, a tablet, and a phone. "So, Mr. Olimar, this is where you will work for the night. Brittany smiled. Olimar looked around his new workplace. "Well, that's all the rooms in the pizzeria." Alph escorted you out of the restaurant. "You will begin your shift tonight at twelve. You might need to get a lot of sleep before you start." Alph gave Olimar a schedule. "Thank you, Alph." Olimar went home. Alph and Brittany watched him go. "…Do you think he'll be okay?"Alph worried. "Let's hope so. I'm sure Louie will tell him what he has to do." Brittany walked back inside. Alph glanced at the sky in worry and walked back inside.

Olimar arrived home and promptly fell asleep. He spent his dreams thinking about what awaited him that night. Little did he know, it wasn't as good as he anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Olimar arrived at the pizzeria late during the night. "I hope my first night is easy." As Olimar walked in, he lost all of his confidence. The place looked so creepy at night. The animatronics on the stage looked creepy. Feeling uneasy, Olimar ran to his office. It was five minutes until twelve. The phone on the desk rang. After a few moments, a familiar deep voice spoke. "Um, hello? Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Pik Pik's Pizzeria. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path." Olimar relaxed. ' _Maybe this job won't be that bad…_ ' The voice on the phone continued. "Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Pik Pik Entertainment is committed to fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on our animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" The voice sounded nervous. Olimar became suspicious. But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect an enemy a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you…" "So is that a good thing?" Olimar sounded concerned. "Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?" "Okay? Sure…" Olimar remembered how creepy the animatronics looked when he arrived. "Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office." "What?! What kind of place is this?" "Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office." Olimar froze. " So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. *clears throat* Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit." Olimar began to pack up his stuff. He was _not_ about to be killed by a metal pikmin. "So hey, we've given you an empty pikmin head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out." "Empty pikmin head?" Olimar looked to the desk. He saw a pikmin head, a baseball bat, and a few metal baseballs. "Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the pikmin head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Olimar rolled his eyes at the phone and checked the cameras. The phone suddenly beeped again. "Uh yeah um, on the pikmin hat, there is a button you can press that will make the noise of a pikmin saying 'hi'. It will be more convincing… *static* " The call ended. Olimar sighed. "Let's get this over with…"

* * *

It was already 2 AM. No animatronics have moved. Olimar struggled to stay awake. That ended when he heard footsteps in the hall. "W-who's there?" Olimar shined the flashlight in the hall. The yellow pikmin animatronic stood there. It held two drumsticks with cupcakes at the end. 'Oh _my god, what do I do?_ ' That's when Olimar remembered the pikmin hat. He quickly put it on. By now, the yellow pikmin was already in the Office. ' _Maybe I should…_ ' Olimar pressed the button on the hat. "Hi!" The yellow pikmin animatronic stared. Sure, the hat was convincing, but Olimar was pretty sure that if this animatronic had a brain, it would be saying 'Are you fucking kidding me?' The animatronic ran like a spider into the hall. ' _I will call her Sparky._ ' Olimar thought.

* * *

Olimar was looking through the cameras. The music box was wound, and he was waiting for more action. He began to feel drowsy. All of a sudden, a vision hit him. **_Olimar looked around. He looked at himself. He was in a bulbmin suit.. A group of children could be heard in another room. A growing pressure inside of Olimar told him to go to the children. The pressure grew, and grew until he finally reached the children. Everyone cheered. He was back in reality._** Olimar jumped in terror. "What is this place doing to me?" Olimar gulped. He checked the clock. '4 AM', it read. Olimar checked the cameras in fear. The blue pikmin animatronic stood in the middle of Party Room 3, electric guitar in hand. It stared right into the camera, giving Olimar chills. He went to wind the music box. By the time he got to the prize corner camera, the winged pikmin puppet was halfway out of the box. "NOOO!" Olimar shrieked. He wound the music box, yanking the puppet inside. "Crap… That was a close one…" The room was quiet for a few seconds. The alarm clock rang. Olimar checked the cameras, and suddenly, the animatronics were back in their places.

Olimar screamed and grabbed all of his stuff. He ran out the door and flew back to Hocotate, not wanting to do his terrible career again. Unfortunately, he had no other choice but to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

A small car drove up to the pizzeria. The manager, Charlie, opened the doors. "Well guys, time for a new day." Charlie grinned at his animatronics, who were still not moving. He knew that Olimar found them creepy. Who wouldn't? A line already began to form outside of the pizzeria. "Now to get the new guys in." Charlie opened a door leading to a room with more animatronics. He pulled them out, only leaving one behind. Charlie walked to the Parts and Service room. He gently placed each of the new animatronics on the ground. "I'm sorry Olimar, but I don't feel you are being challenged enough…" Knocking was heard at the front door. A group of kids were pushing to get inside. "Crap. Be right there!" Charlie put on a fake smile and invited the children inside. The pikmin animatronics on the stage began singing when they saw children run over to them. when the crowd was distracted, Charlie ran to the Parts and Service room. He looked at the animatronics, who were starting to stand up. Charlie stopped them. "Now guys, I want you to… "visit" Olimar tonight. He will be in that office." Charlie pointed to the office. The animatronics looked and nodded without a sound. Charlie smiled and closed the door. "He has no idea…"

Olimar walked up to the doors of the restaurant. A small scratching sound was heard, causing Olimar to run to his office. He waited for the phone to ring. Eventually, it did. It was the voice of someone alerting Olimar about his night. "Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!" Olimar rolled his eyes as he remembered his first night.

"Uh, I have been alerted that the boss is going to add some new animatronics. Uh, they are currently in the back room. Uh, those shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole pikmin head trick should work on them too, so, whatever." Olimar almost screamed. ' _New animatronics? Is this place trying to kill me?!_ ' Olimar tried to push away the thought. "Uh...heh...I love the new guys. I'll tell you about them a little. Okay, first off we have young Bulby, but you can just call him Bulby. He is a smaller version of the Bulby you see in the Kid's Cove. If he activates, you will be alerted by a faint scratching sound in the vents, or in the hall…" Olimar felt a bit more relieved. "At least I'll know if Bulby is coming…" The call continued. "Uh, yeah we also have a purple pikmin. Her name is Munchy. You will know if she is coming by hearing loud footsteps in the hall. Er, you don't want her to tackle you! We also have a white pikmin named Speedy. Uh, you might wanna keep the pikmin head on for most of the night. He is probably the fastest animatronic we have. B-because he is _very_ fast!" Olimar was starting to freak out again. "W-what?!" "Yeah, you'll hear very fast footsteps when he activates. Um, lastly, we have Flare, a beige pikmin. She was made to represent a red pikmin when left idle. Heh. She acts like the other animatronics, so she doesn't really have anything special about her…" Olimar prayed that Flare wouldn't be tough to avoid. "Those newer models would always get disoriented with extremely bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds." Olimar sighed. "That glitch might be in some of the older models too. One more thing. Don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never really liked that winged pikmin puppet. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere in the restaurant….I don't think a pikmin mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." As soon as the call ended Olimar slammed his face on the desk. "This is gonna be a long night…"

"Oh, why does this have to take so long? It's only the second night!" Olimar looked at the clock. '1 AM', it read. Scratches could be heard in the vents. Olimar jerked his head up. ' _Bulby…_ ' Olimar readied his pikmin mask as he checked the monitor. Sure enough, Bulby was in the vents, staring at the camera with a smile. Olimar put on the mask just as he entered the room. Bulby stared at Olimar, looking ready to pounce. As if he sensed the attack, Olimar quietly grabbed the metal baseball bat. But Bulby, didn't even attack. He ran back into the hallways. Olimar sighed and took off the mask.

"3 AM… Why can't you go faster?!" Olimar was at the point where he wanted to quit. It was only Night 2 for crying out loud! "I'll just get my paycheck and go…" "Hi." A raspy voice spoke. Olimar froze. ' _Is someone else in here?_ ' He frantically checked the cameras. Nothing unusual. Olimar checked the Game Room. The only thing there was the rock pikmin. As he turned away he froze. "Wait…" He checked again. In the back stood the beige pikmin, Flare. She didn't move. She just stood there with beady, black eyes. Olimar shuddered. "Hello." There it was again. "That sure sounded like a pikmin… Whatever." Olimar checked the cameras some more.

It was only 4 AM. There wasn't really any action besides the rock pikmin animatronic, Bulby, and a few visits from Sparky. Just an average night… So far. At around 4:30, Olimar heard something move in the restaurant. It sounded like a slight hiss was making its way to Olimar's office. "Great. Animatronics _and_ snakes." The hissing made its way closer to the office. Soon, a mangled-up bulbmin hung from the ceiling from its feet. It stared at Olimar, as if it was waiting for something. Olimar didn't dare move. He slowly grabbed a metal baseball. After a few moments, the animatronic flung itself at Olimar, its jaw snapping, and claws wiggling as it flew. A loud static sound erupted from its throat. "Crap!" Olimar threw the baseball at the animatronic, causing it to fall to the end of the hallway. ' _That's one light animatronic…_ ' Olimar stared at it as it tried to run. Smallnfootsteps sounded from the hall. Olimar put on the pikmin mask. Through the eyeholes, Olimar saw a metal claw drag the broken animatronic into the Parts and Service room. Olimar checked the camera, heart racing. The white pikmin, who he guessed was Speedy was kneeled over Mangled Bulby. "What the hell?… Is he… fixing it?" Olimar was right. After a few moments, the camera feed went static. "That was weird. What is going on here?" Olimar shined the light to the end of the hallway. The Mangled Bulby was indeed fixed. It hung on the ceiling, jaw open. Olimar thought for a moment. ' _He fixed it? Wait, if I damage them, that means I won't get fired! But then I still have to be attacked by these bastards…_ ' "6 AM. 6 AM." The clock beeped. All of the animatronics were in their place. "Oh, thank God!" Olimar laughed in his office for the first time. Sure, the night was hard, but afterwards it felt like heaven. "Freedom!" olimar skipped out of his office to the front door. Alph walked inside. He smiled at Olimar's presence. "Hey, Olimar! What's with the good mood?" Olimar grinned. "I'm almost done. Just a few nights to go!" Alph looked concerned. "But… you still have five more nights. It's seven days, remember?" Olimar looked at Alph as if he was insane. "What? I thought I had only five nights here…" Olimar flopped down on a nearby table. Alph looked down. "Sorry, but if you want the full paycheck, you must last seven nights." Olimar glared at the animatronics on the stage. "These bastards are making me insane. At least I get those stupid calls to give me advice… By the way who is that phone guy?" Alph became nervous. "Um, it's… Oh forget it, it's Louie." Alph sighed. Olimar's eyes went wide. "Louie? Louie, the one who got arrested from eating people's limbs on Hocotate Frieght?" Alph gulped and suddenly found the pikmin on the stage fascinating. "Yes…" He finally said. Olimar stood up and walked to the door. "Bye, Alph." Alph was about to say goodbye when Olimar already left. "I'm sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

Olimar walked into the pizzeria. Once at the office, he slumped over in his chair. "I hate my life." He wasn't the only one who felt like that in the restaurant. Little did he know, there was someone lounging nearby, silently agreeing with Olimar. The phone rang. Louie was checking in, once again. "Hello? Hello? See? I knew you wouldn't have problems!" Olimar glared at the phone. ' _Yeah. No fucking problems…_ ' The call continued. "Did...uh... Did Bulby ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he is my new favorite. They tried to make a more innocent, less-scary of the older one, you know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly." "And the old one isn't scary? I almost had a heart attack when I saw it!" Olimar remembered how he first reacted to Mangle Bulby. He shuddered. "Heh, yeah. But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Bulby back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left it as some 'take apart and put together' attraction. Now it's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to it as just "Mangle." Uh…Yeah, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our lovely establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... You know…" That was when Olimar got a pretty damn good idea. ' _Maybe I could find out…_ 'Olimar smirked. "Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing… unusual. And she's on watch from opening until closing time. Okay, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Bye… Oh wait! Louie?" Olimar became curious. "…Yeah?" "Why is the place called Pik Pik's Pizzeria when none of the animatronics are named Pik Pik?" Louie stuttered a few times before actually answering. "U-um you'll find out. Bye!" The call ended. Olimar groaned. All those animatronics trying to kill him. They were lucky. "Oh, crap! An idea!" Olimar wondered if he could see what they actually do. Nobody actually knew that they would kill him… Right? Olimar sat in his seat for a few minutes. "Those rumors can't be true. They're just animatronics! They don't have minds!" Olimar put the pikmin hat on his head. The pizzeria was turning him insane, and he knew it, but he was just so… curious. Olimar slowly stepped into the dark hallway. It was as if a force was directing him there, and he didn't know why. However, once he turned to the Parts and Service door, he saw what it was. It was a puffmin. Well, a puffmin suit. It didn't move, and neither did Olimar. Moments later, it stood up, towering over Olimar, staring at him with blank eyes. Suddenly, it spoke in a raspy voice. "I can help you, Olimar." Olimar froze. ' _How the hell does it know my name?_ ' It continued to speak. "With… This place, of course. They don't have to hurt you. I can…Help you…" Olimar didn't know wether to trust this… _thing_ , or not. "I can use my powers… Follow me…" The suit began to walk into the office. Olimar followed, knowing that he made a poor choice. ' _I'm dead…_ '


End file.
